Messiah of Darkness
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Whats this? A messiah of darkness? Where's the messiah of light? And where's sailor moon? Why isn't Sailor Pluto helping the senshis? What does the Gundam Pilots have to do with all this? Read and find out. PLEASE R/R! sm/gw Uploaded chapter 3!
1. The Beginning

Hey minna-chan! My third fic! Just hope you'll like it. So please review.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
THE MESSIAH OF DARKNESS  
  
The evil laugh echoed throughout the hallways.  
  
A 50- year -old butler came in and bowed, "My Lady, when shall we attack?"  
  
"When I am ready," answered the shadowed form of a 16-year-old girl petting a cat.  
  
A figure from the shadows spoke "I suggest we attack now or never," as it walked out of the shadow to reveal a 16-year-old boy with jet black hair tide into a tight ponytail.  
  
The shadowed girl smirked, "I should. Shouldn't I Chang Wufie?"  
  
He nodded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Fine." She stated, "Send Shinigami's army at them first." She ordered calmly as the black cat walked off somewhere.  
  
"Your Highness, are you sure that the Braided Baka should attack first?" asked Wufie.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" She ordered and yelled, "Don't. Ever. Question my orders. Do you understand? Dragon?" She asked calmly.  
  
Wufie a.k.a. Dragon nodded at his superior, "Of course, you majesty."   
  
She smiled, "Good," she stated, "Now send Shinigami against the enemy, Wilson. Oh, and tell him no torturing, just kill without mercy."  
  
Wilson a.k.a. the butler bowed for the last time and headed towards Shinigami's quarters.  
  
Wufie stepped back to merge with the shadow then teleported away.  
  
"The Dragon is mad, your majesty," stated a voice in montone as a figure came to her side.  
  
"Yes...I see that," replied the shadowed girl.  
  
"Hn..." was his only reply. He looked at her. In his heart, it raked to know why he was the only subject that is allowed to see the mistress, for she was more beautiful then any other women he had ever met, and believe him he had seen many women in his life so far for he was immortal. So was everyone else. Well, as long as a vampire slayer doesn't get to him first or anyone else serving the mistress.  
  
What's more interesting is that the mistress isn't a vampire but a..witch of DARKNESS. She's also known as 'The Messiah of Darkness."  
  
"Tell the Desert Noble to come forth, Solider," she ordered, referring to him of course.  
  
Solider nodded.  
  
"Heero, you can do that, right?" she asked him in a mocking tone.  
  
Heero a.k.a. Solider nodded his head once more and melted into the shadow and teleported to the Desert Noble's quarters.  
  
The aura of negative entered the silent room. Her head snapped up reveling her face, "Father?"  
  
"My child, you will kill the ones who deceived you," a voice echoed in the room.  
  
"I know," she stated cocking her head down to cover her face once again. The cat walked silently back to her mistress with a white cat trailing behind her.  
  
"Don't worry your subjects WILL obey your every command," the voice reassured her.  
  
She nodded as she petted the cats.   
  
"For now you'll have to wait," the voice said one last time.  
  
***  
Shinigami sat on the chair reading a book with a grin on his face when the sound of knocking on the door disrupted him.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"It is I, Wilson. Master Duo," replied Wilson from behind the door.  
  
Duo a.k.a. Shinigami closed the book, "Come in."  
  
Wilson opened the door, walked through, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Her highness said that you should begin to attack first," said Wilson.  
  
Duo grinned, "Finally, I can play." He was then walking towards the door.  
  
"No," that simple statement stopped Duo in his tracks, "What her majesty is saying is that you should kill without mercy."  
  
"No torturing?" Duo whined.  
  
"No braided baka, she specifically said that there would be no torturing just to kill without mercy," Wufie appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Sure Wu-man!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"DUO!!!" Wufie screamed in rage as he ran towards the braided baka.  
  
Duo smiled and teleported away.  
  
"Damn him," Wufie swore under his breath.  
  
***  
The Desert Noble was playing the violin when the cold aura entered the room he ignored the feeling and continued to play on.  
  
"The mistress wants you Quatre," Soldier said in montone.  
  
Quatre a.k.a. Desert Noble just kept on playing, "What for?" he asked politely.   
  
"Don't know," Heero replied.  
  
Quatre held onto the neck of the violin and held it in front of him. His eyes narrowed and immediately the violin burned to crisp, leaving a few ashes on the ground.  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
"I could always get another one," Quatre answered Heero's thoughts, "Lead the way."  
  
Heero nodded as he led Quatre through the hallway.  
  
***  
Mercury, the sailor senshi of water, pulled out her mini computer and scanned the wrecked down and abandoned city.  
  
"Anything?" asked the irritated Sailor Mars, the senshi of fire.  
  
"Nothing yet," replied Mercury.  
  
Sailor Venus looked around the empty ruins that sent shivers up her back, "Where are you Sailor Moon?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but I miss her," Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of thunder, replied for her.  
  
"You think she left us?" Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death, asked.  
  
"I don't know," answered Sailor Neptune, the senshi of the sea.  
  
Sailor Uranus, the senshi of the wind, sighed, "Pluto never gave us any information."   
  
"Guys!" screamed Mars, "We don't need her. Now straighten up and get with the program. There's a new enemy."  
  
They nodded.  
  
***  
Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time, sighed.  
  
She can't help the senshis because it was them who made the mistake first.  
  
"What can I do?" Pluto asked the air.  
  
"There's nothing you can do," answered the voice, "Except let my daughter win."  
  
"But," she began.  
  
"No buts, Sailor Pluto, they brought this on themselves. They deserve this!" the voice roared as the misty aura slowly disappeared to indicate the voice was gone.  
  
Pluto sighed as she rubbed her temples gently to calm her headache down.  
  
  
HEY! END OF CHAPTER ONE! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
TENSHI CAT   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hotaru's Visions

THE MESSIAH OF DARKNESS: HOTARU'S VISIONS  
  
Darkness. Pure darkness surrounded the empty shell that once belonged to Usagi Tsukino. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. Then a stray tear rolled down her cheek as she muttered, "Why... why did they do that to me?" Again and again the same sentence kept being muttered.   
  
Hotaru shot out of bed from her dream/vision, 'Usagi.' She thought as she once again drifted back to sleep.  
  
**Messiah of Darkness**  
  
The Messiah of Darkness looked up once the double doors opened. Her black cat and a white cat were beside her. Heero melted into the shadow and traveling by shadow he merged beside his mistress.   
  
"You called, My Lady?" The Desert Noble asked politely while bowing.  
  
Her highness placed her right hand on top of her black cat's head and started petting it. Once the highness heard a satisfying purr she spoke, "Yes," then she paused indicating that Quartre can stand in his upright position.  
  
Once Quartre was standing with his back straight she began again, "I want you to find someone by the name of Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
Quatre had a straight face on, and then blinked.  
  
"Do you understand?" She asked as Heero glared at the white cat in front of him.  
  
"Understood," Desert Noble replied clearly.  
  
"Good," her Majesty stated, "go"  
  
Quartre nodded, turned around, exited the double doors and closed them so no light could be seen in the room, the only light were from the candles.  
  
"Why Hotaru Tomoe?" Heero broke the silence.  
  
"She's the senshi of death," was the only reply from the woman beside him.  
  
Heero blinked as the two cats slipped under the double doors and into the hallways.  
  
The messiah stood up and turned towards him.   
  
Their distant from each other lessened. Closer... closer then Heero's lips captured hers. Immediately strawberry floated into his mouth. They savored each other's taste because they don't usually have time together. When they pulled apart they panted softly.  
  
"I must see to my things," she said while her forehead was against his. They were looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"I understand," he said while they pulled apart from each other. Heero melted into the shadow and teleported away.  
  
Her highness sat on her throne once more as the cold aura and fog entered the room, "Father," she said.  
  
"By getting the senshi of death, our plan will go smoothly," the unknown voice responded to the girl.  
  
"I know," she stated acknowledging.  
  
"If the visions continue, she'll know what had happened to her beloved princess that they betrayed," the male voice said.  
  
The Messiah's eyes narrowed in pure hatred, "Yes. I can't let them know."  
  
**Hotaru's Vision**   
  
Hotaru was standing alone in the park where she saw Usagi and the sailor senshi fighting a youma.  
  
"Usagi!" she screamed while willing her legs to run to her fellow comrade, but they just couldn't move. She stood frozen on the spot, watching the horrible scene play before her.  
  
Hotaru stood there as the senshi narrowed their eyes at Sailor Moon.  
  
"You were late!" screamed Sailor Mars.  
  
"I was-," but Sailor Moon got cut off.  
  
"What? Sleeping?!" Venus snapped at her, "Because of your napping Saturn is hurt."  
  
Indeed, Neptune was caressing Sailor Saturn unconscious form.  
  
The Hotaru who was watching the scene unfold knew exactly what happened. The night's youma knocked her out cold, so she didn't see the fight. Hotaru was going to think more but got interrupted by the scene before her.  
  
"Sailor Moon this has gone to far," Mercury said calmly.  
  
Moon was in shock as Jupiter said, "Yeah, and we think it's time when you retire,"  
  
Usagi had unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"They're right. Venus was our original leader," Neptune spoke gently so not to hurt the girl's feelings.  
  
A tear ran down Moon's face.  
  
**In the Parking Lot**  
  
"Damn," Sailor Uranus cursed under her breath as the braided boy named, Shinigami, blasted their now leader, Sailor Venus, into a car.  
  
Neptune clasped her hands together, "Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Shinigami smirked as he waved his hand and demolished the attack. That caused Neptune to gasp. Shinigami then gathered dark energy into a ball and blasted Neptune into a streetlight, "Whose next?" he asked, enjoying himself already.  
  
And so the fight continued...  
  
**Hotaru's Vision**  
  
"Crybaby!" and with that remark Mars slapped Moon on the face, which caused her to fall onto the ground from such a force.  
  
Hotaru's ghostly figure gasped at what Mars has done.  
  
Moon slowly put her hand on her cheek, the red burning mark chorused through her body from the sudden attack. She closed her eyes, trying to create a barrier, but couldn't as tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
She opened them and stared pleadingly at her fiancé. Mamoru just stared at her as if she was a worthless thing. A thing.  
  
Moon bit her lip, got up and ran with all her might, away from the ones who she had trusted. Luna and Artimis seeing the chaos that the senshis had caused followed their pained princess.  
  
She ran and ran; only the streetlights lit her way through the abandoned streets of Tokyo, until she stopped.  
  
Hotaru looked at the scene of her friend crying. At last everyone will know where Usagi had gone. Finally Hotaru wouldn't waste time crying for knowing that Usagi might be dieing at night instead she'll know that Usagi would be at least some where... alive.  
  
She was about to know when she woke up!  
  
**Hotaru's Room**  
  
Desert Noble climbed into his prey's room from the window. He silently walked over to the girl who was turning in fright, 'Probably a nightmare,' Quartre thought.  
  
He reached forward with his hands and clasped it on her mouth. Hotaru squirmed with all her might, trying to get her captive to release her.  
  
Quartre quickly worked with his other hand. He took a cloth and placed it on top of her nose. Slowly the squirming ceased. Desert Noble exhaled slowly as he teleported back to his room.  
  
**Messiah of Darkness**  
  
Her eyes flew open as she felt another strong aura in her lair, 'Saturn,' she thought.  
  
She smirked in delight as she started a telepathic conversation with Shinigami.  
  
'Shinigami come back,' she ordered.  
  
'But I'm having fun,' Duo whined.  
  
'Now,' that statement made Duo feel uncomfortable.  
  
'Hai...' with that the conversation was over.  
  
**Parking Lot**  
  
Transportation vehicles were all blown up, crushed or blasted into bits. Steam was flowing out of the vehicles. Most of the senshis were either crashed into a vehicle, blasted or they've been blasted by their own attacks.  
  
Duo looked around after the little conversation he just had with the Messiah, "Well ladies," he was indicating Uranus and Jupiter, "But I have to go, seeya!" With that said he teleported away.  
  
**Messiah of Darkness**  
  
The familiar fog entered the throne room, yet again, he spoke, "You got her, excellent," He complemented.  
  
"Thank you father, I think it's time to invite our little guest in here," she decided with a smirk as her cats rubbed against her shoes.  
  
HEY THAT'S IT! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. A Game Of Chess

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
  
MESSIAH OF DARKNESS: A GAME OF CHESS  
  
The Messiah sat there on her throne as Heero materialized beside her.  
  
"You called, my lady?" he asked.  
  
She got up, walked to him and stared into his eyes, "Yes, I want you to bring our little guest here,"  
  
Heero nodded and was about to melt into the shadows when his mistress spoke up.  
  
"Oh, and open the door so Luna and Artimis can come in," she said in monotone as she went on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Heero blinked at her, "You mean the fur balls?"  
  
The dark woman slowly sat on her throne once more, "Cats. I believe cats are the right term for my pets. Don't forget that, Soldier."  
  
Heero nodded for the last time before merging with the shadow and appeared in front of the large black double doors. With a wave of his hand the door opened slightly as two cats entered the dark room, which was filled with negativity.   
  
Heero looked down at them as they walked towards the throne. He blinked once before going back into the shadows and towards the guest room.  
  
**Four Pilots**  
  
"Man I'm bored," Duo whined.  
  
Quartre and Trowa were busy playing chess as Wufei was sharpening his katana.  
  
"Shut-up Maxwell," Wufei said, irritated.   
  
Shinigami frowned at Dragon, "Wu-man, you really need to chill. Besides we haven't killed any humans since last night."  
  
"Don't call me that," Wufei said angrily.  
  
"You know, Duo's right. The mistress doesn't act this slowly. We usually attack every two hours. But this is weird," Quartre said seriously, while stopping a fight that was going to happen between Dragon and Shinigami.  
  
"Yeah! I want to kill some people!" Duo said angrily.  
  
"Humans are so vulnerable against everything," Wufei said as he placed his katana in his sub-dimensional pocket.  
  
"To think that we fought a war for them," Duo frowned.  
  
"Yes that was very stupid of us," Quartre agreed with a nod as he moved his rook up.  
  
"But why can't we kill now?" whined Duo as Wufei glared at him.  
  
"It's because we captured the bishop," Trowa said as he destroyed Quartre's bishop with his Queen.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," Wufie stated as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
**Hotaru**  
  
Hotaru's small figure was wrapped in a blanket for more warmth and comfort, 'Where am I? I don't like this place.'   
  
The room was big, but it was covered with darkness and negativity. The windows were open, letting the wind flow freely in, but were covered by a transparent black silk curtain. Beams moonlight only made a few shadows appear in the room.  
  
Hotaru was cold and scared. She had no idea where she was, except that this was the enemies' base, and had nothing to really comfort her in this time of need.  
  
The knob on the door turned. Hotaru bit her lower lip in fright to make sure she wouldn't scream. Besides she couldn't show them her weakness.  
  
The door opened, letting light appear, in the darkened room. A man stood there at the doorway.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked weakly.  
  
The man frowned, "Perfect Soldier is how you'll refer to me as."  
  
Hotaru only shivered at his cold voice.  
  
"Come on. The Messiah wants you," Heero ordered.  
  
She didn't move, which only caused Heero to grab her and drag her towards the big double doors.  
  
**Messiah of Darkness**  
  
The Messiah sat there on her throne with a witch hat covering her features while petting her two cats that were on her lap. Her head suddenly snapped up when she recognized the 'death' aura of her 'old' friend.  
  
"Saturn is here," she stated as the doors opened, "Let her in by herself."  
  
Heero nodded as he pushed the frightened girl into the room. Hotaru looked around, but then stopped when she spotted the form sitting on the throne. Gathering her courage she spoke, "Who are you?"  
  
There came a slight laugh from the throne, "Little child, I am the one, and only, the Messiah of Darkness."  
  
Hotaru frowned, "There are only two messiahs. Light and Silence."  
  
The figure stood up from her throne as the two cats jumped off her lap and walked in front of Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru gasped, "Luna... Artimis."  
  
The black cat, Luna, nodded, "Child of Saturn, nice to meet you again."  
  
Artimis also acknowledged her, "Yes, this is such a surprise."  
  
The two cats looked back at their mistress who nodded her head indicating them to leave them be. The cats nodded and left.  
  
"How?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe.... you are about to find your princess," the Messiah said with a smirk.  
  
"You have her?! Where is she! And what do you want with me?!" Hotaru screamed, not even afraid anymore.  
  
**Gundam**  
  
"What's so important about Hotaru anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
"She's the Messiah of Silence," Heero said while materializing in front of them.  
  
**Messiah and Hotaru**  
  
"You're the Messiah of Silence. My senshi and follower," the woman replied darkly.  
  
"Impossible. Messiah of Silence is dead! She is gone forever!" Hotaru screamed in disbelief.  
  
"How can she be dead when she is you?" Darkness asked, while messing with Hotaru's mind.  
  
**Gundam**  
  
"And being the Messiah of Silence, it gives us an upper hand against those senshi," Trowa informed as Quartre destroyed Trowa's Queen.  
  
**Messiah**  
  
"NO! SHE IS DEAD, GONE FOREVER!" Hotaru clutched her head. But then the Saturn sigh plastered itself on her forehead. Hotaru let go of her head and shot a purple energy ball at the Messiah.   
  
It scraped the messiahs right arm. The Messiah stood there with a smirk on her face.  
  
**Gundam**  
  
"Yes, I agree with Quartre, " Trowa said as he moved a pawn to the eighth square and retrieved a Queen. A good comeback if you ask me.  
  
**Messiah**  
  
"Haven't the outers taught you anything? Like, to respect your elders!" the woman shouted as she blasted Hotaru into the wall.  
  
**Gundam**  
  
Quartre frowned at Trowa's move, but then moved his pawn onto the eighth squared and retrieved a queen as well.  
  
**Messiah**  
  
Hotaru forced herself to get up from such an impact. A small river of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. The Saturn sign flashed on and off.  
  
The Messiah of Darkness then ordered, "Messiah of Silence awaken. Come and aid me once more! Messiah of Silence come to me!"  
  
Hotaru immediately clutched her head in agony. Shaking her head, trying to knock the immense pain out of her head. The Saturn sign blinks out and is replaced by a pure black star. Hotaru's hair and height grew as a negative aura surrounds her.   
  
The Messiah of Silence is born once more.  
  
**Gundam**  
  
"Checkmate," Trowa said as he moved his newly born Queen to capture Quartre's King.  
  
"I think that goes for our Mistress as well," Heero said silently with a smirk as he felt a new wave of negativity in the castle.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
**Cats**  
  
"Mission accomplished," Artimis said to the dark fog.  
  
"The princess has done it again," Luna said with a nod.  
  
"Yes, my daughter is getting better at this," the eerie voice agreed with the cats.  
  
**Messiah**  
  
"Mistress, thank you for awakening me again," the Messiah of Silence said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Your welcome, Hotaru," the other woman nodded and sat on her throne once more.  
  
"Mistress 9, Lady Usagi, please call me Misstress 9 from now on," she said.  
  
"Then acknowledge me as your mistress, not that name Usagi. It brings back horrible memories," the Missiah of Darkness a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Of course, my lady," Silence said as she bowed down to her Misstress.  
  
The Missiah of Darkness smirks in triumph.   
  
END! HA, BETCHA THAT YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT USAGI WAS THE MESSIAH OF DARKNESS! ANYWAYS, R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
